Now or Never
by Lorraine
Summary: Rory reaches a turning point in her life after running for help in 'The Oasis'. Not only does she forget to page Dean, but finally acknowledges important aspects of her life. Literati.
1. Now or Never

Now or Never  
  
by: Lorraine  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R, use caution  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I in any way associated with Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summery: Rory reaches a turning point in her life after running for help from 'The Oasis'. Not only does she forget to page Dean, but finally acknowledges important aspects of her life. Literati.  
  
* All in Rory's point of view*  
  
~~~~~  
  
He's standing here, in front of me because he wanted to help, dripping wet from the sprinklers, muddy from the ground. His breath comes in gasps, now that I think about it, so is mine. His eyes bore into mine expectantly, wanting to know what's next. Self-consciously I lick my lips, wondering if I even have a plan of action. I take a step forward, it's now or never. Savoring our close proximity, I lean forward and tilt my head up. Our lips are centimeters apart. We're now breathing the same air, and as I stare into his brown eyes I could think of few things more intimate. Slowly, he tilts his head and brushes his lips across mine.  
  
From the first feather light caress I am lost. Already I feel my body warming up in a way that I have become familiar with when I'm around him. Shyly, I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me even closer. By now we are lost in our embrace, no longer are we shy, but expressing a passion that few experience outside of a bedroom. If anyone were to walk by, they would see us, shamelessly exploring each other with our hands, but for the first time, I want them to see. See that I am no longer a child but almost a woman, able to make my own choices. It's become obvious to me what my choice is. I can't go back to my 'perfect' life, to the 'perfect' boyfriend, to the 'perfect' reputation. Life isn't perfect, but standing here, I beg to differ.  
  
My hands are now snaking their ways up his wet shirt, eagerly acquainting themselves with his powerful curves. We are consumed in a whirlwind of flame; I can feel his hand travel up my skirt and brush the back of my upper thigh. This is what love is, I decide. Being completely comfortable with someone, emotionally, socially, physically. I open my eyes and release my lips from his. Now that I have regained some composure I am shocked and strangely amused to find that my left leg has curled itself around his waist, pressing us together in the most intimate of ways. We lock eyes, never moving except for our chests, heaving, trying to supply the air we have lacked for the last innumerable minutes. He looks as if he is about to speak by I silence him with a kiss, I need to tell him first.  
  
"I can't stay away from you."  
  
He looks back at me, his face is flushed but blank as usual. His eyes give way to his emotions: shock, lust, understanding, . . . love?  
  
"Me neither."  
  
Again we meet in a powerful embrace, I think I hear someone, but pay no heed. 'The Oasis' is blocked from the street by tall shrubs. Again we part, but this time it is he who speaks first.  
  
"I won't share you."  
  
It is at these words that I truly understand his need, his feelings toward me. It gives me great pleasure to learn that he feels just as I do. "You don't have to."  
  
At this, a puzzled look overcomes his facade. Slowly I begin to explain.  
  
"I won't lie to myself, and I won't keep myself from doing what feels right. I refuse to stay in something that gives me nothing in return."  
  
He still looks as if he doubts my revelation, even seems more puzzled than before. As emphasis I lean up and whisper into his ear.  
  
"I choose you, and no one can keep me away."  
  
This time he understands my words and immediately begins to kiss my neck. I have to return my left leg to the ground in hopes of avoiding an unceremonious tumble. He pulls me closer, but instead of continuing his ministrations, he nuzzles his cheek into the area his lips just abandoned. In a fashion, so his own it makes me soar, he responds to my previous words.  
  
"Ditto."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, now I know what it's like to have a piece write itself! I hope you enjoyed it. Honest reviews, please.  
  
(*^_^*) - blush 


	2. Tease

Author: Lorraine

A/N: Thank you, to all who reviewed. Your words of encouragement can be an inspiration.

Tease

My mind keeps coming back to what happened a few minutes ago. It's still hard to believe that such a weight has been lifted off my chest. Around me I see people giving me odd looks, but I don't blame them. Even in Stars Hollow it is uncommon to see a person as happy as me. I skip across the street to Luke's knowing full well that mom is there waiting for me.

"Mommy dearest, have you forgotten to get me coffee?"

"Of course not- why are you wet?"

"No reason, it just took me a few seconds to figure out how to turn off the water. Unfortunately, not before I turned it up higher than it had any right to go."

Looking at her now, I can see that she's using all her self control to keep from laughing. Even in my aloof state, I can't figure out what's so funny.

"What?"

"Your hair looks like it's been through a meat grinder!"

Yup, she's lost it, any second now she's going to need a paper bag. I'm still standing when Luke comes up to get my order and to see what's going on. Immediately I start to blush, and already it seems as if he knows, but he couldn't, could he?

"Go upstairs and get something out of Jess's closet before you catch a cold."

Classic Luke- gruff with a hint of caring. But now that I am half way up the stairs, it becomes obvious that in order to get something out of his closet, I need to go in his room. Opening the door to the apartment, I am shocked to see how clean it is. Then again, Mom and I haven't cleaned in weeks, months if you count vacuuming. Carefully I walk toward his door, something about it is unnerving. As soon as I open his door, I feel the wind being knocked out of me.

It's clean? His multitudes of books and CD's are meticulously stacked and ordered, only his cloths are slightly rumpled. But then I see the walls, standard white has been covered with posters, anywhere from The Clash, to Tool, to The Distillers. It's perfect. Standing there, I begin to notice the shivers that wrack my body, quickly I unbutton my blouse and skirt, kick off my shoes, and strip off my hose. Never had it occurred to me that I would be standing in Jess's room in my underwear. Carelessly I walk over to the dresser and search for a shirt, quickly coming to an 'A Perfect Circle' one. Pulling it over my head, I become increasingly aware of the size and smell of the shirt. It comes down to my mid-thigh and smells like his fabric softener.

Behind me I hear a soft clearing of throat, without turning around I already know it's him.

"Got any pants that won't make me look like I'm shrinking?"

I hear him laugh and am surprised to feel the pride that seeps through my bones. He walks past me and opens the bottom drawer, pulling out worn gray and black flannel pants. He hands them to me and without a second thought, I pull them on. I straighten up and for the first time it hits me, Jess probably saw me in my underwear, and I'm not embarrassed. I smile sweetly before giving him a bruising kiss. Just before it begins to get lengthy, I pull away and smirk before turning around and start my way to the stairs that lead back to the diner. As I open the door, I distinctly hear him.

"Tease."


End file.
